Cruelle Obsession
by ClaP74
Summary: "Sa capuche tomba en arrière et elle croisa ses yeux. Le souffle lui manqua."


Hello, hello !

Voilà, j'ai décidé de me remettre à l'écriture avec un OS qui m'est venu sur un coup de tête. Je vous avoue que j'en suis quand même assez contente alors j'attends vos réactions avec impatience :)

J'ai décidé d'y parler d'un couple qu'on ne voit pas souvent, alors à vous de le découvrir en lisant ^^

Je voudrais remercier ma bêta** Indifferente,** qui a pris le temps de relire ce texte et de le corriger et qui par ces petites retouches en a fait une petite merveille à mes yeux ! Merci beaucoup !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ;)

**Résumé** : "_Sa capuche tomba en arrière et elle croisa ses yeux. Le souffle lui manqua_."

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

C'était devenu une obsession. Observer ses lèvres. Leur courbe. Leur rouge carmin. Leur volupté. Caresser du regard leur mouvement lorsqu'elles s'étiraient pour sourire. Elles l'extasiaient. Elles auraient pourtant dû la répugner, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa simple apparition la mettait dans un état de transe qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté avant ce jour.

Pourquoi avait-elle levé la tête en cours d'Histoire de la magie ce jour-là ? Mais surtout pourquoi l'avait-elle regardé lui ? Rien n'aurait dû la pousser à tourner la tête vers ce garçon. Peut-être une force invisible l'y avait contrainte.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, son regard était descendu jusqu'au bas de son visage. Et elle Les avait vues. Ses lèvres. Un frisson lui avait parcouru le dos et ses propres lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes pour inspirer chercher cette parcelle d'air qu'elle partageait avec les siennes. Un calme olympien l'avait envahi, et elle n'avait alors désiré qu'une seule chose : les dévorer des yeux jusqu'à en mourir.

Avait-il senti son regard brûlant ? Sa tête s'était tournée vers elle mais son regard n'avait pu intercepter le sien. Elle s'était replongée avec fièvre sur son parchemin, le cœur palpitant.

Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose. Le croiser, pouvoir admirer ses lèvres, ses deux morceaux de chair qui l'obsédaient. Elle s'arrangeait pour le croiser, le provoquer, le retenir sans qu'il n'y paraisse.

Elle observait le mouvement lent et suave de ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'insultait. Ses adorables coins se soulever pour sourire. Le tremblement irrésistible de sa colère. Sa langue caressant avec inattention leur velours.

Elle était folle.

Elle s'imaginait les désirs, les couleurs, les goûts. Frissonnante. Elle s'amusait à caresser ses propres lèvres, à imaginer quel effet ça ferait. Quels sentiments imploseraient en elle, les sensations qui la dévoreraient.

La réalité lui revenait, aussi douloureuse que la mort. Un fossé les séparait. Jamais ô grand jamais elle ne pourrait goûter à ses lèvres et sentir la vie s'insuffler en elle avec violence.

Elle continuait d'espérer pourtant. Il était devenu sa seule source de réconfort. Elle se laissait crever devant lui, oubliant jusqu'à son propre prénom pour pouvoir ne fixer que ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait plus que ce mot à la bouche. Plus que son visage dans la tête. Elle le cherchait, le laissait faire, absorbait. Rien ne l'atteignait tant qu'elle pouvait observer à loisir ses lèvres se mouvoir uniquement pour elle.

Elle avait conscience que tout ça relevait de la folie et qu'elle cherchait plus de douleur que de joie, mais rien n'y faisait, elle le dénichait partout, dans les moindres recoins du château. Elle profitait de son caractère solitaire pour l'approcher plus facilement, plus mesquinement. Pour qu'il se déchaîne sur elle.

Et il se déchaînait. C'était comme une tempête. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être aussi horrible.

Elle s'en délectait. Sous cet aspect de premier de la classe, il cachait une apparence qui aurait pu la dégoûter si elle n'était pas obsédée par Elles.

C'était contraire à tous ses principes et ses idées mais pour rien au monde elle ne reculerait. Cette obsession faisait partie d'elle et elle l'acceptait.

* * *

C'était fini.

Ils allaient disparaître tous les trois. Adieu les visions de rêve et le désir brûlant.

Elle s'efforcerait d'oublier, de ne plus y penser. De nier tout ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Elle redeviendrait la simple Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

* * *

Tout aurait été plus simple s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé enrôlé dans son armée. Que ce soit par choix ou par obligation, cela n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'après quasiment un an, elle se retrouverait de nouveau face à lui, et qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir y penser, tout son corps la poussait à le chercher, à l'apercevoir dans la boucherie qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Les sorts fusaient, c'était la seule chose dont elle se rendait compte. Même la main de Ron dans la sienne ne parvenait pas à la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle courait aveuglément.

Elle aurait pu s'en sortir si elle s'était accrochée. Si elle n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il avait disparu dans la mêlée, absorbé par les amas de chair qui se battaient pour leur peau.

Elle avait dérapé. Elle n'avait pas vu arriver la silhouette. Tout était flou. Le choc brutal lui coupa le souffle et elle s'écroula dans la boue avec un bruit sourd. Avant de toucher le sol, elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait. La masse qui lui avait foncé dessus s'écroula avec elle.

Sa capuche tomba en arrière et elle croisa ses yeux. Le souffle lui manqua.

Il était allongé face à elle, bloqué sous le corps d'un mort. D'un geste rageur du poignet, il enleva la boue étalée sur son visagenoble. Et c'est alors qu'il la vit.

Ses magnifiques lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malsain. Il essaya de se relever aussi vite que possible pour l'attaquer, mais le cadavre l'empêchait de bouger. Il déglutit, cherchant sa baguette. Elle était près de la sienne, aussi proche que possible malgré leur différence.

Elle ne releva pas la tête, se contentant de le regarder. Elle avait conscience qu'autour d'elle la guerre continuait et qu'elle pouvait mourir d'un moment à l'autre, mais la simple vision de ces lèvres qu'elle avait tant espérée lui avait fait perdre tout repère.

Dans un élan, il réussit à s'extirper de moitié du mort. Il tendit le bras pour récupérer sa baguette mais elle l'attrapa doucement et la mit avec la sienne dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Rends moi ma baguette, ordonna-t-il calmement.

Elle n'esquissa pas un geste pour la lui rendre, se contentant de le fixer.

- Putain rends moi ma baguette ! Rugit-il en essayant à nouveau de se jeter sur elle.

- Non.

Ses lèvres, elle ne voyait plus que ses lèvres. Elle avait la bouche sèche. Lui, la fixait sans un mot, les yeux transparents de haine.

Une grimace de douleur lui déchira le visage. Il se mit à tousser, un filet de sang coulant le long de la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle esquissa un geste pour s'approcher de lui, ignorant le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lança. Il saisit son poignet avant même qu'elle pose sa main sur sa joue. Il l'enserra avec force, haletant.

Elle resta figé, observant le visage de son ennemi déformé par la douleur. Elle ne savait que faire. Il gardait son poignet serré dans sa main, l'empêchant de s'approcher pour l'aider. Il ferma les yeux, tourna la tête, évitant le regard compatissant de la jeune femme.

Il finit par la lâcher. Elle ne bougea pas, assise dans la boue. Lui jetant un regard noir, il essaya de ramper sur la boue pour s'extirper de sous le corps. Pathétique.

Elle se leva, indécise.

Finalement, elle attrapa le corps et le bascula sur le côté. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné. Il tenta de se relever, mais s'écroula à ses pieds, toute force envolée.

Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, l'attirant contre elle, posant son dos contre ses cuisses, maintenant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'exclama-t-il avant de cracher à nouveau du sang.

- Calme toi, tu vas mourir. Répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

Un grand froid l'envahit. Il se laissa faire, le cœur battant la chamade. Sa gorge se noua, ses yeux se brouillèrent et il se mit à trembler.

Elle le serra plus fort contre elle, comme on serre un être cher, posant sa tête sur le sommet de son crane.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se remit à tousser, maculant sa peau claire de la pureté du rouge carmin. Elle s'empressa d'essuyer le coin de ses lèvres de son pouce, les caressant tendrement.

Elle sentait le souffle du jeune homme ralentir, son propre cœur retentir, de plus en plus fort, avec la certitude qu'il allait mourir, et qu'elle serait la dernière personne à ses côtés.

Un silence assourdissant l'envahit. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de cœur de la jeune femme qui le serrait contre elle. Il préféra fermer les yeux, pour oublier le carnage et ne plus voir que cette lumière intérieure qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Il se laissa partir, écoutant le rythme régulier du cœur d'Hermione ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentit enfin libre.

Elle voulait pleurer. Crier. Hurler à en crever. C'était pourtant quelque chose d'insensé. Mais elle pouvait encore sentir sa chaleur, son souffle disparaître, son corps s'abandonnant contre le sien.

Cette guerre l'avait détruit. Elle l'avait détruit. Il l'avait libérée. Simple compromis qui l'empêchait de partir et de le laisser là. Elle le garda contre elle, le protégeant contre les derniers sorts.

Elle baissa le regard une dernière fois sur le visage de Théodore Nott et serra sa main dans la sienne. Autour d'elle, les cris de victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix déchiraient l'air. Caressant une dernière fois la joue du Serpentard, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes encore tièdes avec un sourire triste. Elle leva la tête, le soleil se couchait. Fixant l'astre brillant, Hermione murmura :

- Le phénix chante et tu t'endors sur la mort. Mes lèvres amoureuses contre les tiennes, tu meurs et moi je vis.

* * *

**Bon, est-ce que je dois me cacher ? Vous avez décidé me taper nan ? x) **

**Nan, vraiment, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)**


End file.
